


ripe bananas

by spiiderson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Endgame never happened, F/M, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter can bake, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because peter STAYED home, like really good, neither did far from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiiderson/pseuds/spiiderson
Summary: peter makes banana bread!!!





	ripe bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcanon from my tumblr (spiiderson)  
other title: beter bakes bread

“Dum-E, please put down the motor oil and step away from the blender. U please get your brother.”

Just as the mechanic turned back towards the motor in front of him, his phone dinged and the message from Peter appeared on the screen in front of him. 

_ are you at the tower right now? _

He set down his wrench and looked at the message in confusion. Was the kid hurt? Bleeding out somewhere? Why didn’t FRIDAY alert him? He was going gray just thinking about it.

_ Why? Are you injured? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? _

_ what ??? no im fine,, but are you at the tower ? _

Tony quickly pulled up the stats on the suit. Peter seemed fine, heart rate a little high but that’s normal for a kid who bounces off walls like a ping pong ball.

_ Yeah, where else would I be? _

_ great ill be there in like 10 minutes _

_ Uh ok? FRIDAY will let you in _

Tony quickly glanced over to the clock, it was only 5:00 so why was the kid cutting patrol so short? The kid usually swung around in his glorified pajamas for another 3 hours. He looked away from the screen and picked up his wrench. “FRIDAY, Pete’ll be here soon, just open the balcony or whatever window he throws himself at for me? Thanks. Dum-E!! For the love of GOD, put down the oil!”

\--------

Peter swung from building to building as he headed towards the tower. In the midst of his flips and tricks he held onto a bunch of ripe bananas, tossing and catching them through his mid-air circus routine. Some little old lady who was being robbed gave him the fruits as a thank you for stopping the assailant. She gave him some grandma pocket mint too, but he already ate those cause you don’t get many chances to freshen your breath when you’re 1000 feet in the air.

When he landed on the balcony and walked inside of Stark Tower, Peter ripped off his mask and put the bananas on the kitchen counter, just as FRIDAY’s voice flowed through the speakers.

“Good evening, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to alert Boss of your arrival?” 

“Uh no that’s ok FRIDAY, I don’t need anything and he might be busy.” 

“Very well Mr. Parker.”

Peter walked around the counter and started pulling out ingredients for banana bread. He didn’t like eating ripe bananas by themselves so he might as well bake something with them. Over summer break he didn't have much to do, so he ended up watching a lot of Great British Bake Off. So despite having absolutely no cooking skills, Peter could whip up some mean baked goods. 

20 minutes later the banana bread batter was in the oven, and the kitchen was covered in flour; including Peter. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen so Miss. Potts didn’t kill him, and headed to his room to shower. The smell of blood, sweat, and bananas did not mix at ALL.

\--------

“Dum-E please hold that still, I really don't want to blow up the lab again.”

Tony sat under one of his cars, fixing God knows what, while Dum-E was holding a flashlight for him. But, under the smell of motor oil and ash, the gentle smell of bananas wafted through the lab. The mechanic stopped his movement to convince himself that he was just tired, but the smell only get stronger.

“FRIDAY, what in the world is that smell? Did U spill something?” Tony asked from under the car. He really hoped U didn’t spill anything toxic, because as nice as the smell was he’d rather not die because of it.

“Boss I’m afraid I do not have a nose, however the scent you are referring to may be coming from the kitchen. Peter appears to be baking.”

Tony immediately stopped his work and rolled out from under the car. _Baking?_ Peter was in the kitchen? That kid is a walking disaster and if he’s anything like his aunt, Peter baking would end in a fiery tragedy. He quickly grabbed the closest fire extinguisher, and wearily headed up the stairs to the common room. 

“Pete? Is everything ok?” Tony walked into the common room in a crouched position, absolutely expecting the worse. But when he got up there, Peter was sitting on the couch in a shirt and sweatpants scrolling on his phone. He guessed he recently showered, judging by his wet hair that was leaving droplets on his t-shirt. In the kitchen a bread pan sat on top of the stove, with what seemed to be cooling banana bread.

Peter suddenly looked up from his phone and at Tony. “Oh hey Mr. Stark, I’m great what abo-” Peter stopped talking when he noticed the extinguisher in Stark’s hands. “Why do you have a fire extinguisher?”

“FRIDAY told me you were baking and I expected the worse.” Tony walked over to the bread pan in the kitchen and peered at the baked good.

“Kid, why did you make banana bread?

“Oh, I stopped this guy from robbing this old lady in her apartment and she gave me some bananas while we were waiting for the cops to show.” Peter got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen where Tony stood, poking the bread. “I couldn’t continue patrol with a bunch of bananas and I couldn’t eat them because they were too ripe and a ripe banana is a bad banana. But then I thought, what makes a ripe banana a good banana? When it’s in banana bread! So I texted you and ask if you-”

Tony held a hand up to stop Pete’s rambling. “Yeah I got it from there kid, I was present for the rest of the story.” He looked back over at the bread and put down the extinguisher. “Is it any good? If it’s anything like your aunt’s walnut and date loaf then I will throw it off the balcony and have one of my suits blow it up.”

Peter laughed. “No, Aunt May can’t bake but I definitely can. I made her birthday cake a few months ago.”

“You made that cake? I thought you splurged on some fancy Manhattan bakery. I had FRIDAY look for the bakery you went to but she never found anything.” 

Peter turned around and grabbed a knife off the rack. “Do you want to try it?”

“Well now I have to know if it’s anything like that cake you made. Hurry up I’m hungry.” Tony grabbed two plates out the cabinet and placed them on the counter just as Peter finished cutting two slices. 

The bread was slightly warm, but it still almost melted in Tony’s mouth. Despite being a genius with an extensive vocabulary, the only words he could formulate was, “Holy shit Peter.” 

Peter blushed and started stammering “Is it not good? I’m sorry, I was kinda eyeballing the measurements because I couldn't find your measuring cups. I can see if the lady has any more bananas and try it again, wait that’s kind of rude maybe i should go buy-”

“Kid please shut up.” Tony cut him off with a mouth full of the outstanding bread. “This bread is fucking fantastic.”

“Language Mr. Stark.”

Tony did even bother responding to Peter, he was too busy cutting himself another slice. “I don’t know if it’s because I haven't eaten all day or something, all I know is that this bread is so good. Peter do you think you could make my wedding cake? Bakeries are so tedious with the whole process and I doubt the final product would even taste as good as this. Can I just have banana bread for my wedding cake? You think Pepper would kill me? FRIDAY text Pepper and ask her for me.”

“Mr. Stark I don't think Miss. Potts would appreciate having a loaf of bread instead of a wedding cake.” Peter responded while placing his own plate in the sink to wash it. 

“Well maybe if she tried your banana bread she wouldn’t have a problem with it.” Stark put down his own plate, and smacked Peter’s hand when he made a move to wash it for him.

“No but seriously kid, where did you learn to bake like that?”

“Nancy Birtwhistle.”

Tony nodded his head, pretending to know who that was and making a mental note to search it up later. Peter turned off the water and dried his hands before turning back towards Tony.

“Ok I’m gonna go do my homework and maybe come by the lab later. I have new ideas for the suit and I wanna run them by you if that's ok?” Peter asked

“Yeah that’s fine kid, school comes before Spider-man. Go do your work, I expect straight A’s.”

“Yeah ok _ dad” _Peter said in a mocking tone.

Tony lightly smacked Peter on the top of his head before watching him head down the hall towards his room.

“Sir if I may interrupt,” FRIDAY suddenly interjected, “Miss. Potts has texted back.”

“Oh great, what did she say?”

“No.”

Tony smiled. “I thought as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fic, i usually just do headcanons and fake texts. show support pls? I have a lot of drafts but theyre trash so send in requests through my tumblr (spiiderson). thank you for reading!!


End file.
